You're My Girl
by jessfizzles
Summary: My first fanfic.. Please critique


You're My Girl

This story takes place after the shooting at King High school. I didn't really like the turn of events and how Ashley dealt with things by leaving, so I'm going to write my own! :D Haha. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it... Please review? I would like to know what you think about it. I take criticism well, so don't be afraid! Well, enough rambling, here's what you really want….

Ashley's POV

It all happened so fast… Right after I was given that ultimatum to choose between Spencer and Aiden, I heard someone screaming, "GUN!.... GET DOWN!" I couldn't believe it until I heard the shots fired. I was so scared… When I felt Aiden fall, pushing me, Spencer, and Kyla to the ground, all I could think about was Spencer. Then I felt something warm on my hand, which terrified me beyond belief… I thought it could be Spencer, and that scared me more than anything. I could care less what happened to me, as long as she was alright…

The next day at the hospital….

"Hi, Paula…" I said quietly as she came around the corner.

"Hey Ashley. Why aren't you in a room?" she asked.

I didn't know if I should tell her or not. There's a few reasons why I'm not in a room.

First, there's Kyla's room. She isn't too happy to see me right now. After what she heard last night about Aiden still being in love with me, she doesn't want anything to do with me. I wouldn't blame her, either. I would be beyond furious, too. But, it's not my fault that he loves me. I've told him that I don't love him like that before, but he won't listen to me…

Second, there's Aiden's room. I don't think I could stand to see him in the condition he's in right now. I love him like a brother and seeing bandages wrapped around his chest from the bullet wound would kill me. And, if he's awake, I don't want to deal with having to tell him anything about last night. It's just too much to handle; I'm practically going crazy just thinking about it!

Last, there's Spencer's room… I know exactly why she's in there. I talked to all of her doctors. I made sure she was at least okay. When Aiden fell on us, he knocked Spencer to the ground, and she hit her head—hard. She passed out cold, but didn't have a scratch on her. It doesn't matter, though. She could have scratches all over and still be the most beautiful woman in the world. I love her with all my heart. I wish I could tell her, but I'm too scared to go in there and have her not want to see me again because of last night…

"Ashley, go see Spencer. She was asking where you were all this morning, but I didn't want to wake you," Paula said, interrupting my thoughts. "Okay, Mrs. C… Is… she awake?" I asked with fear in my voice as I looked up into her eyes. I knew she could tell because the look on her face softened as she looked me in the eyes. "Yes, she is. And she wants to see you." Okay Ashley, that's a good thing. Breathe. Knowing Spencer at least wanted to see me made me much braver. "Thank you, Paula," I said with a half-hearted smile. She just smiled at me before she took off to other people that needed her help.

As I was walking into the room, I heard the faint sound of sniffling. I go in fully and see Spencer sitting on her bed crying. "Spencer? What's wrong?" I asked, the next moment knowing I shouldn't have. She looked up at me, the sniffles immediately coming to a stop, "'What's wrong', Ashley? Really? I've been in a hospital bed all night, and not once has my girlfriend come to see me. I know that what happened last night before the…," she paused, fighting back the tears in her eyes, "… I know you might be scared to come in to see anybody right now. I know what you really want to do is get away from everything, but--"

"I love you" I said, interrupting her, "I love you so much. And you're right. I'm terrified of seeing everyone here, but I have to face it. I want you to know that there was no decision to be made last night. At all. I have no doubt in my mind. I am truly, 100 percent, head-over-heels, in love with you, Spencer Carlin. I'm sorry if I scared you for not coming in here and being with you all night…" I trailed off, looking everywhere around the room.

She smiled at me when I finally looked up at her, "Ashley, I love you. I don't care about what happened last night. All I care about is that you still love me."

That just about killed me. She shouldn't doubt whether I love her or not. Aiden has no right to do that—to either of us, or Kyla! "Aiden's an asshole…" I thought aloud, not realizing it.

"No, he's not, Ash. Sure, he has his moments, but he really does care about us." What the hell?! I can't believe what I just heard! She's defending him? I seriously do not understand. Seeing the confused look on my face she continued on, "I mean seriously, Ash. He protected me, you, and Kyla when the shooting started, he always listens to us when we talk to him about anything, and he's always there. He's really a good guy. He's just in love with an amazing girl, and I don't blame him one bit," she explained with a smile on her face.

I guess that's true… "I guess you're right, Spence…" Noticing I was still standing in the entrance of the room, I walked over to the chair beside her bed. Just as I was about to sit down, she looked at me, scooted over on her bed, and patted the spot beside her. I gladly took the spot next to the blonde beauty.


End file.
